


Tsuna's Bizarre Adventures

by Spectacular_Geek_27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Disciplinary Chairman Sawada Tsunayoshi, Disciplinary Committee Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, I'll add more tags as I update, M/M, Multi, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Geek_27/pseuds/Spectacular_Geek_27
Summary: Basically our beloved Tsuna going through different alternate universes and trying to help them with their problems. A little bit of a crack tbh.* Disciplinary Committee Chairman Sawada Tsunayoshi* ???
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue

Tsuna knew right from the start that he should have followed his intuition. It had saved both him and everyone around him from danger a couple of times before. Dame or not, it was really, really stupid of him to ignore his intuition.

Earlier this day, he woke up with a massive headache courtesy of both his intuition acting up and Reborn kicking him out of his bed. He tried drinking tea and medicine for it but it seems that it made it worse. His mother, I-pin and Futa expressed their concern and suggested that he should probably just stay in for today but of course he knew that wasn’t possible. After leaving his house, Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately took noticed of the state he is in and also suggested taking it slow for the day. Much to their dismay, he refused and stated that the headache would probably go away soon this morning.

His headache didn’t go down one bit so at school he couldn’t concentrate on the lesson or on anyone to be honest with the constant buzzing inside his mind. It was both maddening and worrying.

Every friends and allies he had in school seemed to join in on making sure that he’s okay.

Naito ditched his daily girlfriend-hunting to look out for him. Yes, Longchamp- _perverted-and-straight-as-a-pole_ -Naito, **ditched** his hobby in order to **look out** for him. Talk about weird.

Enma literally had to ask his guardians to also take an eye on him too throughout the day out of worry and it’s already bad enough that Hibari and the whole Disciplinary Committee are eager to do just the same. Even _Adelheid- **freaking** -Suzuki_ decided to follow him around the campus. It was one of the terrifying moments in his life.

It took him hours but he had finally managed to run away and find an empty classroom where he could have the time to sort things out on his own. All throughout the chaos, his infuriating headache cease to go down and Tsuna finds it somewhat miraculous that he made it until this point.

Too bad his headache decided to escalate at this moment and by the time he realizes that being alone was one of his stupidest idea yet, he was already on his hands and knees.

_‘Reborn’s definitely going to kill me.’_

That was Tsuna’s last thought before he lost grasp of the real world.

* * *

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no~_

Tsuna could slowly feel his consciousness starting to return.

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~_

He could faintly hear someone singing. It sounded so familiar too.

_Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage~_

He felt his hair being caressed softly. It may have eased him a little but it also brought him great confusion.

_Who could possibly be playing with his hair?_

_Aa... tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~_

_…Namimori…_

_..It’s the Namimori chuu anthem.._

_Namimori… **Hibari-san-!**_

Tsuna’s body was already sitting up before he could open his eyes.

_Please don’t let it be the reception room. Please, please oh Kami-sama, **please—**_

He slowly opened his eyes.

Of- **fucking** -course.

He was in the reception room.

Stupid intuition.

Stupid doubt.

Stupid brain.

Stupid Reborn.

_Stupidstupidstupidstupid—_

Consequences be damned. He’s going to shriek whether Reborn like it or not.

“ **H-HIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!** ”


	2. Disciplinary Chairman Sawada Tsunayoshi Part 1

It seems that his banshee-like shriek caught both him and whoever’s caressing his hair off guard because the soothing movements stopped and a heavy mass instead had settled on top of his head.

Tsuna was too afraid to turn around and look for the source of that said heavy mass. He instead tried to labor his breathing and remain as still as possible. His intuition wasn’t giving off warning signals so that’s kind of a good thing. He can do this. He just needs to relax.

Now all he has to do is turn around _slowly—_

“Sawada-san!”

He felt his neck almost snapping at how fast the way his head turned around, praying for mercy already and dreading for the worst, until his wide eyes were greeted by the sight of—

Nothing.

He blinked.

There was nothing but the door behind him.

Tsuna let out the breath he was holding in. That’s such a relief.

But then what’s on his head?

It’s definitely not hand that’s for sure. He slowly brought his hands up to touch the thing on top of his head and they came in contact with something soft and small.

Wait, what?

It moved and _it pecked his hand_.

“H-Hibird?” He blurted out incredulously. Well, it’s better him rather than Hibari-san, he suppose.

“Sawada-san!” He chirped again as he brought the down the bird from his head. Hibird _nuzzled_ the hands— _his hands_ —that he had cupped around the bird.

Tsuna was pretty sure that he wasn’t close with Hibird but the small animal’s acting like they had known each other for at least a year. He even knows his name!

He shook his head. This is not what his confusion should be coming from because last time he checked he didn’t went in the reception room before he somehow lost consciousness.

Intuition or not, he can tell that there’s something wrong going on right now. Okay so first things first, he needs to find his friends and inform them of what just happened.

Tsuna smiled down at the bird in his hands, “Hey there, H-Hibird.”

He chirped back at him again. Had Hibird been really this cute? ‘ _Ohmygoshmyheart_ —’

“I’m sure that you’ve found a comfortable spot but I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to find another spot to settle on. I need to leave and find my friends.”

The bird titled his head and seemed to observing him. Surely, Hibird had seen him hanging out with his friends before.

He gave his hands one last nuzzle before the bird started flying out of the open window all awhile singing their school’s anthem.

Absolutely adorable.

Okay, now back to the task at hand.

Tsuna slowly made his way towards the door. He’s still expecting that Hibari-san or Reborn might pop out of nowhere and beat the living daylights out of him.

Once he reached it, he decided to take a peak to check out the hallways first. They’re empty.

Students are probably inside the classrooms now which also means that Hibari-san and his committee are out patrolling the school’s perimeter.

He needs to be extra careful then.

Tsuna got out of the reception room and took the familiar path towards where his classroom should be. This is actually the first time he managed to walk in the corridor without him being distracted or being in some sort of danger. It’s much creepier this way, he prefer the latter.

He finally got there except it’s not a classroom that greeted him. It was the janitor’s closet.

He felt himself blinking. What?

That can’t be right. He could’ve sworn that this was where his usual classroom is. No scratch that. He **knows** that this is where his classroom should be right now.

An obnoxiously loud laugh startled him out of his thoughts. It came from down the hallway.

Tsuna decided to just follow the voices and ask for some questions from other students. It’s not like he can just burst in in one of the classrooms. He can but that’s just rude. Plus, he’s not brave enough to do that.

It wasn’t long before he saw a group of three guys sitting around on the ground. It looks like they were playing some cards. Huh. Kudos to them for actually having the balls to skip and loiter while Hibari-san’s on patrol. He got close enough that he heard what they were talking about.

“Not so loud guys. He’ll catch us.” One had said.

One of them chuckled. “That’s part of the thrill. Plus, we’ll outrun him for sure.”

Tsuna inwardly grimaced at that bold statement. ‘I doubt that.’

“Whatever dude. It’s probably our funeral.” The last one said.

It definitely is if Hibari-san catches them and he will.

Maybe sooner but right now, it’s him who found them first so he’ll ask them first before Hibari-san comes prowling after them.

“U-Um hi,”

All three of their heads snapped towards his direction. Finally he can ask for answers. His relief didn’t allow him to register the widening of the others’ eyes or how their body language changed so drastically.

“Can I ask you why-”

“HOLY SHIT HE FOUND US!”

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU, YOU BASTARD. **_OH MY FUCKING GOD_** —”

“RUN IDIOTS! **RUN!** WE’RE TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO FUCKING DIE!”

And then just like that the three guys were gone.

_What the hell?_

Tsuna could only gawk at their retreating forms and he had half the mind to actually look around and check if they either saw a ghost or Hibari-san himself.

There was nothing behind him.

What on Earth is going on?

He stiffened when he heard footsteps quickly coming up behind him. It can’t possibly be Hibari-san. He’s usually silent when attacking.

“Chairman!” The voice sounded familiar.

He cautiously turned around just in time to see the panting form of Kusakube at least three feet behind him. Chairman?

“I’m so sorry, chairman. The group assigned to patrol this side of the school got side-tracked by the delinquents smoking by the rooftop. They took care of them immediately and were coming back to continue their duties.”

Tsuna squeaked out. “K-Kusakube-san?”

He felt himself stiffen even more when the other straightened his posture. “Yes, chairman, sir?”

Him. Chairman. The Disciplinary Chairman? As in the position that Hibari-san has?

Oh Kami-sama.

He felt his mind going into overdrive because of the all the confusion and weird things. They all don’t made sense and they’re all so, so wrong.

Despite his confusion, his intuition managed to give him some warning and so he had enough time to move his head to the side, just as a familiar tonfa comes careening a few centimeters away from his face. Too bad it hit Kusakube-san’s face spot-on and the poor man immediately collapsed on the floor.

Tsuna suppressed the urge to wince at the sound and the sight in favor of turning around to look at, no doubt, an angry Hibari-san. His mind tried to come up with a reasonable reason to say that will spare him too much collateral and physical damage.

He raised his hands and opened his mouth to start pleading—

Only to come face-to-face with himself.

His mind went blank.

He numbly took notice of how the other’s narrowed eyes had widened before they turned into deadly slits.

_“I’m going to bite you to death.”_


	3. Disciplinary Chairman Sawada Tsunayoshi Part 2

Tsuna was ninety-nine percent sure that he’s dreaming right now. No wait, even in his dreams he wouldn’t even dare come up with such concept. He must be on acid then.

The remaining one percent however is the evidence that he’s currently seeing himself—Sawada Tsunayoshi—standing a few feet in front of him, clad in the same attire he sees Hibari Kyoya wears every day. Complete with the white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and up to the most noticeable one, the black gakuran top worn on his shoulders with the committee's armband pinned on the top's left sleeve.

Not to mention that he look so, so, **_so_** terrifying right now with his intimidating aura and cold and narrowed gaze. Like, could he even manage to do a look like that? That look could rival even Hibari-san’s!

_Holy crap._

“For trying to impersonate an individual and skipping classes during class hours. You will be bitten to death as punishment.” The other Tsuna still looked menacing with one tonfa on his right hand. “Get ready, _herbivore_.”

 ** _Holy crap_**.

Tsuna fully relied on his intuition’s warnings just as the other _sprinted_ towards him and swung his tonfa so hard and fast that it looked like he’s trying to kill him.

Oh wait, he probably do.

“Hiieee—!” Tsuna’s shriek got cut off as he manuvered his body away from the kick sent towards his left side then just managed to use his arms to shield his face from the tonfa. This isn’t a fair fight, he didn’t get enough time to gather his mittens and pills. He may have the ability to fight now even though he’s not in his hyper dying will mode but he’s not as good as when he is in that state. His intuition and stamina are his saving grace.

Not to mention that it hurts a **lot**.

The only good thing here is that the other Tsuna’s moves were eerily similar to both the present and future Hibari-sans’ moves and he’d never been thankful enough for their training in the future. It helped him a lot.

Also, if the other is like Hibari-san then he knows that he might be feeling impressed first then he’ll gradually start to become confused and lastly, he’ll either be fired up or irritated by the fight.

He doesn’t want to know what will be the outcome of this fight. He needs to end this.

A rather loud squeak left his pursed lips when the other Tsuna resorted to throwing his remaining tonfa towards him. He was either not fast enough or the demonic metal stick was secretly a golden snitch, it got a lucky hit on his left arm but it seems that that wasn’t enough to stop it so the tonfa then got embedded on the wall behind him. He tried not to gawk at the sight.

 _Holy **shit**_.

“Tch.”

Tsuna turned his attention back at the other and tried not to gulp as he made a stance.

Does the other also know martial arts? Hibari-san was Fon’s relative so it was only natural that the prefect knows martial art but he had never seen him fight in a hand-to-hand combat since he likes using his tonfas to beat up people. Then if the other Tsuna does know martial arts then he’s pretty much screwed.

Five seconds wasn’t even up after he came to that conclusion when the other sprinted towards him again, weapon-less but still terrifying.

Tsuna’s mind went to overdrive and his mind deemed it worthy to let him remember that specific judo move that Bianchi had taught him and his body seemed to agree with that too because the next thing he knew, he’s latching onto the other when he got close enough then proceeded to use his left arm to put the other’s head in a headlock while his right hand gripped his left leg’s pant before performing an _ude gaeshi_.

He didn’t know where he got the courage and the energy but he managed to perform the technique, it was just too bad that he forgot he was already close to the wall so he just slammed the other on the wall while in a very awkward position. It also triggered the pain in his left arm so… _ouch_.

Tsuna let go of the other in favour of clutching his left arm to lessen the stinging. He winced. There would be no doubt that a huge bruise would appear on his skin later this day or tomorrow.

The other Tsuna let out a hiss that prompted him to turn and look. He winced again. He looked worse for wear. It actually kind of reminded him of himself back during the days he was still a target for bullies.

The other’s eyes were not as cold as before but fury and confusion were still dancing across them as he regards him. He also had a glazed look in his eyes like he was hurt which confused him. He was just slammed again the wall and while it would still hurt, Tsuna and Kusakube-san were the ones that were hit with a tonfa made of metal fighting towards them.

Tonfa. He blinked as he looked at the wall. It was still stuck on it.

Oh. This was the same wall he had slammed the other against with.

Tsuna felt his eyes widening as he kneeled down beside the fallen form of the other. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t realized that—my body just started doing it on its own _and_ — ** _and I_** —”

Oh Kami-sama. He might have even broken his spine because of his attack. He mentally shrieked. He needs a medical personnel to check-up on the other.

He glanced around in panic. He needs to call someone. _Anyone_ —

A grunt came to his left. “C-Chairman?”

Tsuna’s head snapped towards it and he almost felt tears coming to the corners of his eyes. “Kusakube-san!”

“Quick! I need your help, we need to bring him to the infirmary or—or the hospital. Please, I think I broke his back.” He bit back a whimper.

He was so glad that Kusakube-san was such a professional guy. Despite his bloody and stinging face, he just nodded in understanding. Act now, questions later.

It wasn’t long before they brought the other Tsuna to infirmary and the school nurse did what she can to somehow elevate the pain on his back. She tried sending him to the hospital earlier because she said that she wasn’t fit to diagnose and analyse the extent of damage but the other had refused and the school nurse was too scared to ask the question again.

So that’s how Tsuna finds himself back inside the reception room again.

“The nurse said that you should just lay on your front for a few hours and let the bag of ice settle your blood and nerves.”

He carefully placed two small packs of ice on the other’s back and adjusted them in place on where the huge nasty-looking bruise is. He flinched when the other did as well.

Tsuna let out a sigh as he sat down on the chair parallel to the couch where the other Tsuna is currently lying on. Not only had he failed to gather answers, he also managed to bring chaos into this school. Disappointed but not surprised.

He could feel the gazes drilling on him but he couldn’t himself to look at either of them so he just settled to looking down on his lap. “I’m really, really sorry about that—”

“So you really aren’t an impersonator.”

Tsuna flinched at that. It wasn’t even a question.

He took a shaky breath in. “I’m not. It’s kind of hard to explain, even I’m not sure what’s going on but it seems that I’m in a different…world.”

It took him this long to realize that and if Reborn had been here he would have made him run laps before making him jump on the nearest cliff and leaving him there to die.

But if he’s the disciplinary chairman here then where is Hibari-san? Where’s Reborn? Who’s the Vongola Decimo?

“I would’ve thrown you out of the window for saying such a ridiculous idea if it weren’t for my condition and the fact that you sound and look like me.”

Tsuna gave his counterpart a crooked smile. “Oh believe me, I know how ridiculous it sounds.” And it’ll probably get even ridiculous later.

He wanted to ask the other and he knew he wanted to ask well but he’s too strung up with what’s happening right now that he’s not sure what to ask first.

He could always ask if there’s a Hibari Kyoya existing in this world. That’s right. He should probably just start with something simple.

Tsuna opened his mouth to ask just that—

The door was slammed open and he felt his soul leave his body through his open mouth instead.

“C-Chairman! The gang are back and they’re terrorizing the students at the west side of the school again.”

Kusakabe-san, with his face finally treated earlier, stood up from the other chair and spoke for the first time after they left the infirmary. “Where are the assigned group that were supposed to be patrolling there?”

“T-They already engaged with them sir but only one returned to report the situation.”

“Alright. The chairman and I will go there as soon as possible. Go back to where you were assigned to patrol.”

“Sir, yes sir!” The member had said before finally leaving.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Kusakabe-san in confusion. But the other Tsuna isn’t fit to go out on patrol, much less walk.

“I know you have a lot of questions right now but we’ll discuss about them once you help the disciplinary committee settle the problem first.”

He felt dread spreading in his stomach. His counterpart isn’t suggesting what he think he is suggesting.

“You’ll be the disciplinary chairman for the rest of the day.”

Fuck.

“B-But I don’t know how to manage such huge responsibility—”

“Kusakabe will assist you.” The other Tsuna’s tone left no argument, “That is the very least you can do to me after leaving me in this condition.”

 _‘And whose fault is that exactly?’_ Tsuna wanted to say that back but he just nodded instead, he still does feel guilty over the whole ordeal. The sooner he finish this, the sooner he’ll get his answers.

Plus, being a disciplinary chairman can’t be that hard.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this! Thanks and have a nice day!


End file.
